Prince of the Sea
by Twilight Wolf of the Void
Summary: Percy Jackson is given something no-other demigod has been given, the chance to set things right, to make sure Gaia does not win, to make sure his friends and loved ones survive. This time he will not fail.


Disclaimer- I own nothing, not Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the caffeine I drink. XD

-Random Line Break...of RANDOMNESS!-

Prologue

It's true what they say, your life really does flash before your eyes just before you die. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm the son of Poseidon…really no joke, I'm the son of the Greek god of the seas. I know what you must be thinking, but it's true. All those stories you heard when you were a kid about the Greek gods and their kids…well most of them are true. All the Greek gods that those stories were about…they're real and they're in America. Well, they used to be, before the war with Gaia. What happened in the war? Well that's not really important, what's important is that we'd lost, even with the help of the Roman demigods we'd been completely defeated by Gaia and her children, the giants. Mount Olympus, the very roots of the gods, had been destroyed, destroying the gods themselves. Without them we couldn't kill the giants. Without them we didn't stand a chance…I've lost many friends in this war, too many to count.

Pain. That's all that I've felt for the last three months. The pain came when Annabeth was killed, and it only grew as more and more of my friends and comrades were killed. I did everything I could to forget the pain, but nothing worked, not even training till I passed out from exhaustion. Oh sure, I learned a few new tricks that helped me avoid detection for a while, but eventually they found me. It's impossible to hide from Mother Nature for very long. Eventually I was found and brought to the ruins of Camp Half-Blood where I was executed for my "crimes". The thing is though, I wasn't scared of dying, quite the opposite in fact, I welcomed it. I knew that when I died I'd be going to Tartarus, the worst prison in the underworld, but I still wasn't scared. After all, everyone else was there.

-Random Line Break...of RANDOMNESS!-

Percy looked around at the ruins of his second home, in some ways the only one where he felt like he belonged. The once beautiful safe haven for halfbloods was now in ruins. The cabins that once housed hundreds if not thousands of the god's children were in shambles, they had been since the gods had died. His eyes glanced at each of the cabins, stopping only on two, Poseidon and Athena's. The sight of her old cabin made Percy's heart twinge at the memories of Annabeth, the woman he loved, the woman he gave up the chance to be a god for. Tearing his gaze away from the painful sight he looked at his "execution platform" and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, it was the hearth that Hestia once tended too. He was led there by four cyclops, the irony of such not escaping him in the least. He was quickly chained to the platform with celestial bronze chains (nothing else besides imperial gold could hold him). He saw many monsters that he had slain over the ten year war, the minotaur, the gorgon sisters Stheno and Euryale (Medusa being oddly absent, a fact that made a small smirk form on his face), and many others. Porphyrion, the titan made to fight his father Poseidon, smirked and spoke his voice full of triumph and ego.

"Now, we shall kill the last demigod, the last hope the humans have." He said with a sneer. "Any last requests mortal?" He asked, his tone joking, as if daring the defeated mortal in front of him to ask for anything. "_You shutting up would be good."_ Percy thought. When he did speak, Percy's voice was not a voice of a defeated man, worn and tired, but the voice of a man who had fought for what he believed in. It was made of strength and confidence, heated in the flames of war, tempered in battle, and cooled in the tears shed for his comrades. It was as if his voice was a sword, a sword that inspired his allies and terrified his enemies. "No, no requests today, maybe tomorrow." He joked, his eyes filled with mirth. "Though I suppose if I did have one it'd be for you to eat some tic-tacs, your breath reeks." He was rewarded with the smirk disappearing from Porphyrion's face to be replaced with an angry scowl.

"There won't be a tomorrow for you mortal." The giant said in a furious tone. "You die now!" The giant nodded at the cyclops who raised bronze swords and swung at his neck. Just before the swords separated his head from his body, Percy did the only thing he could to unnerve his enemies, he closed his eyes and smiled. It was a few moments before he noticed that his head had NOT been separated from his body. He opened his eyes and looked at the impossible scene in front of him. Everything was frozen in mid-movement, from the monsters to the birds in the sky; it was if time had-

{_It wasn't supposed to happen like this…} _A voice spoke in his mind, a voice like no other, ancient yet young, strong yet weak. He couldn't see who had spoken but already he knew two things to be fact, the speaker was female, and she was powerful. Her voice alone made his bones shake and his mind ring from the power it contained. {_Your enemies were supposed to be defeated, your friends were supposed to survive, yet you were defeated…why is that?} _The voice asked softly, each word was like a knife twisting into his heart. "I don't know." Percy responded, his voice low and full of pain, the voice of a broken man.

{_If you could go back…back before all this happened would you? What would you give up to make sure this never happened?}_ The voice asked, calm yet hesitant, once again contradicting itself.

For a moment it seemed that Percy wouldn't answer, when he did his voice wasn't broken, once more it was like a sword, sharp and deadly and made purely of resolve. "I would give up everything, my body, my powers, my mind, my _**SOUL**_ for this to have never happened."

{_Then let it be so, by my name I give you your second chance, do with it what you will, save the world or doom it, I will not interfere again. You shall decide the fate of your world Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Grandson of Kronos, Great Grandson of Uranas, and my champion.} _The voice said, getting louder and more powerful with each word.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, trying to not scream in pain. His body felt like it was being torn apart by nothing more than WORDS being spoken.

{_I am the void that came before the light and that will return when the light has fallen. I am where everything came from and where everything returns. I am the mother of the primordial gods, I am the source of creation, I am __**Chaos**__.} _The voice, no Chaos said before everything turned dark, and the pain his body felt tripled, this time Percy couldn't stop himself from screaming.


End file.
